


Spectrum: the Second

by taichara



Series: Spectrum [2]
Category: Azure Striker Gunvolt
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five drabbles for Azure Striker Gunvolt, for <a href="http://luxken27.dreamwidth.org/759526.html">luxken27's 2015 Summer Mini Challenge</a>: Table 02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Copen faces the truth, or one kind of it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ruby red -

When he slept, he saw blood.

Sometimes it was his own, splashed across the unloving ground when a hunt went poorly.  
Sometimes, that of his prey, the wretches whose existences he ended for faith and dire necessity.  
Sometimes it was his father's father, in that horrible, soul-scarring attempt to atone for the crimes he had committed against mankind ...

But always, there was blood when he slept.

In so many ways it was simply a reflection of his waking hours, or so he believed; and so Copen went about his calling, and accepted this fate.

Blood always paid for blood. 

Always.


	2. Of All Things ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merak gets stuck with the thing he hates most of all --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- clock -

_Aww man. Come on already, I wanna go chill, alright?_

Shift work sucked. There was no polite way to put it -- it _sucked_ , and long shifts sucked even _more_. And what sucked even more than _that?_

Overtime.

Merak slumped in his chair, poking miserably at his touchscreen. Overtime. More _work_ when allll~ he wanted was to get back to his nice cosy res rooms and get back to grinding. Even if he was 'only' being mister warpy traffic control moving materiel for the fac teams, it was still tiring. And boring. 

_I hope Nova's in paperwork up to his eyeballs._


	3. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nova feels the siren call of borrowed power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- pull -

The door slid closed with the softest hiss, and then -- and only then -- Nova allowed himself to relax.   
Or, at least, as close to it as he dared while staring at the directive he'd just been delivered from on high:

Sub-Glaives. They were going to fit him with not one, but _two_ sub-Glaives.

He closed his eyes, rubbed at them fitfully. So they _had_ noticed his septima leaking around the first Glaive's constraints. But what would this do ...?

_It's already getting harder to give up using the one I have. That feeling ... that -- intoxication ..._

_What will I become, with three?_


	4. Dissolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asimov's final thoughts on it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- undone -

With a _-crack-_ across his nerves

across his mind, screaming

across the desperate madness that spurred him on, forever

the world went suddenly white as lightning, then black as pitch.

It was lost, it was all lost; everything was lost. As the darkness spiralled around his fading thoughts, Asimov felt the cage closing in again; the cage, the damned cell that closed jaws around him like an animal, poked and prodded to be mutilated as they wished

_They made me into this!_

_Why can't you see they need to be destroyed_

_It's only going to happen again_

_only going_

_only_


	5. Putting To Rights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moniqa just checks in once in a while ~ when no one's watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- lightly -

_Fell asleep reading again, did he, the little stinker ... No wonder there was light leaking out of here._

Moniqa kept her amusement to herself, biting her lip to not chuckle, and leaned across Zeno's bunk to tweak the offending magazine off his face. He didn't twitch, and she grinned.

Above her head, Gunvolt was sleeping fitfully, half his blankets kicked off (again) and hair cascading through the rails of his bunk; two steps up the ladder and a deft lift-and-flick and he was covered up again --

And then she was off for coffee and tv, and them none the wiser --


End file.
